


Dramatic Entrance

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: After 5 hours of fun with Regina in her quarters, Emma is ready to get to business.





	Dramatic Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Another part down, thanks for the comments, I hope you enjoy.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, at first started off as chaste and tender but became deeper with more passion, Emma ran her fingers through Regina’s hair and Regina shivered as she straddled Emma’s lap.

The trip was 5 hours long and most of that time was spent in Regina’s quarters making passionate love, Emma was glowing and I mean literally glowing blue, when Seeker’s mate they glow blue when they found their match and she was glowing bright and she was making Regina glow with her.

It was not unheard of for Seekers to be mated to humans in fact it was quite common, it was also a benefit to their human lovers, when glowing blue from the Seekers power then humans would be bonded to their Seeker lovers for the rest of their lives meaning they would become half human and half seeker with the life span of the Seekers.

A little hiccup that Emma neglected to mention but she was so into the pleasure of making love to Regina that she never realised that she bonded them together, now Regina would live and last as long as Emma did.

Regina was grunting and Emma was thrusting hard into her as the bed shook, they were glowing brighter as sweat poured from their bodies and Emma’s eyes glowed bright as she cried out, the glowing becoming more intense until it brightened then faded as the 2 rested up from their amazing activities.

Both unable to remove the grins from their faces as they panted heavily, Emma looked to Regina and grinned “Ready for another round?” she asked and Regina winked, they both lost count of how many rounds they had gone through but neither were willing to talk now Regina was on top of Emma, straddling Regina she lowered herself and felt Emma sliding inside her.

Their moans and screams of pleasure as well as the power coming from them both had the ship vibrating, Ruby was grinning at Belle and Belle was blushing furiously.

5 hours later Emma arrived back on the bridge with a grinning Regina walking closely behind her, Ruby giggled as Belle blushed at the sight of their grins before everything turned serious for Emma, the ship fell out of slip space.

The space station was floating just ahead of them, Ruby got on the weapons controls and Emma grabbed her plasma rifle and she handed Regina a plasma pistol “Here” she said and Regina took the gun before loading it “Let’s go get your daughter” Emma smiled and nodded, her heard pounding against her rib cage.

“Weapons ready and shields up” Ruby informed and Emma nodded her head “Then let’s do this” before they had a chance to fire though the ship was hit, the impact caused Emma and Regina to fall to the floor hard as the ship jerked.

“What the hell?!” Emma growled as she got into the pilot’s seat.

“The stations armed with cannons, shields are holding” Ruby said and Emma gripped the controls “Take out the cannons first” she said as she violently turned the controls to the left and the ship dodged another incoming projectile from the stations defences.

Ruby hit the buttons on the weapon controls and the plasma cannons fired, the stations defences only consisted of the cannons and Emma saw the hanger bay doors just as Ruby finished off the defences.

“Ok now what?” Ruby asked, Regina got herself strapped in next to Emma and Belle was in the engine room recharging the shields.

“Scan that hanger doors” Emma ordered and Ruby did “Ok the cannons will damage it but we need something bigger to get through” Ruby said and Emma grinned as she got up from her seat and headed down to the Engine room.

“Belle, the shields, can you harden them in response to impact?” she asked as she arrived in the engine room.

Belle shrugged “Uh yeah, why?” she asked nervously.

Emma grinned “Prime it and then strap yourself in” she said before heading back to the bridge and Belle groaned “Oh why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well” she complained and she primed the shields before strapping herself in “Ok ready” she said.

Emma looked to Ruby and grinned “Hold on tight” she slammed the lever forward and the ship launched into full power, Ruby and Regina was holding on tight and Belle was strapped into her seat in the engine room, Emma aligned the ship perfectly with the hanger doors.

Emma looked to the bracelet on her wrist and she smiled as she remembered Kara making it for her when she was just a kid, 50 years old which to humans was old but to seekers it was the equivalent to being 9 years old.

She could here Kara’s laughter in her memories and she smiled “Mommy’s coming baby” looking to the hanger bay doors she slammed the ship into high speed and the core growled loudly as the ship fired off straight towards the station, the ship was shaking violently as Emma squeezed every ounce of power out of it.

Once the ships weapons were in range Emma screamed at Ruby “FIRE!!!” Ruby hit the button and the cannons began to open fire on the hangers, on the bridge of the station Mr Gold was watching in shock as he saw the ship getting closer to the hanger bay and he realized who was coming.

“Brace for impact!!!” he yelled and they held on tight as the Wolf’s shields hardened at the impact, the wolf crashed through the hanger bay doors.

The impact was violent and it made the stations crew fall on their sides as the lights went out, the automated system kicked in and the force field covered the breach made by the ship when it crashed through the door.

The wolf was not damaged, the hardened shields took the brunt of the impact.

Emma got to her feet and grabbed her rifle before she walked off with Regina, Ruby and Belle hot on her heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) <3


End file.
